Second Chances
by xoamyxo3
Summary: Post 2.15,Meredith and Derek can't seem to overcome there feeling for each other, and yet understand that it’s they way things are meant to be, apart…or is it?  When a life changing disaster comes there way will they realize the truth? MD READ&REVIEW PLZ!
1. Far Away

Post episode 2.15, Break on Through, Meredith and Derek are finally overcoming there feeling for each other, and understand that it's they way things are meant to be, apart…or is it? When a life changing disaster comes there way will they realize the truth? Is it too late to overcome the past and start over? Mer/Der centered lyric fan fiction, with other main characters included. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Second Chances **

Chapter 1 Far Away 

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

The early sun streamed through the window, beating on Meredith's delicate face. She lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for the irritating sound of her alarm clock to go off. It seemed as if that was happening a lot lately, for she could not fall asleep till the middle of the night, and then wake up hours before the alarm clock went off. All she could do is think. Think of one thing that she just couldn't get out of her mind, Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd. She never wanted to think of him, but one thing lead to the next and there he was. She was left wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he missed her, or if he even thought about her anymore. She deeply sighs as she rolls to her side and hits the snooze button, and makes her way to the shower.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Derek lays on is hammock, legs crossed, and eyes set on the sunrise. Damn did that remind him of her. The beautiful colors expressed Meredith's personality, the personality he wasn't ready to let go, perfectly. He could picture her warm, welcoming smile in the clouds, he smiles…oh how he misses her. He looks off to the side to see Addison making her way over to the car. The smile fades. Here is Addison, his wife, but not his true love. Is that right to be with the person it was easier to go to? The person who had broken you so bad and yet here she is living in your trailer. Would it have been so hard to just face the facts and go to the person that you would die for? Is that right? He sighs as he slowly stands up and saunters his way to the Land Rover, and they make their way to Seattle Grace Hospital, for another long, miserable day.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Grey, Shepherd needs an intern. He's down in room 1936,"

Meredith sighs. It was going to be another long torturing day, just being so close to him. Smelling his sweet after-shave, and his close touch. It was going to be one of _those_ days. She quickly made her way down to the third floor, then to room 1936. She stopped at the door, watching his kind gesture to the patient. Even the family, you could never tell he was in a bad mood. Never. She watches as he looks up to her a smiles from ear to ear.

"Nancy, this is Dr. Grey, she will being doing your pre-op, and will be scrubbing into your surgery with me,"

She smiles politely at the family, as he hands her Nancy's charts. She opens the chart and reads over her work-up.

"So you just have a minor Subdural Hematoma, after the car accident. You must have hit your head, and you just have a little clot of blood in the inner layer of your Dura, in your brain. It's a very simple procedure, that Dr. Shepherd has preformed you don't know how many times,"

"So it's nothing big? I don't have to have a heart attack now?" Nancy's husband, Greg chuckled.

"Yes, for sure there is no reason to worry. But yet it is brain surgery so there is always a risk,"

"Okay, thank you," Nancy implied.

"No problem, is they're anything that I can get either of you? A magazine?"

"Well…" Greg started, but Nancy interrupted, "Greg they won't have it!"

"Have what? We have pretty much anything,"

"Thank you, but he's fine. You can go a day without reading your Navy Magazine you know!"

"Fine, I help build ammunition for the Navy," He explains to a very confused Meredith.

"Oh okay, well I better be going, I'll see you later,"

She scurries out of the room, that happy couple made her heart ache.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Derek started scrubbing his hands, as Meredith walks in the room. She weakly smiles at him, as she too turns on the sink, and vigorously lathers up. He could smell her floral scent that he loved so much.

"You did great in there,"

"We lost her though,"

"Still your going to be great someday," He remarks not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks, you did too,"

"Now the hard part, telling the family," he mournfully sighs.

"Yeah," she replies her voice cracked and maybe just above a whisper.

They finish washing their hands and make their way out the room, not wanting to announce the bad news. They saw Greg, smiling as he holds his baby daughter, Katie. He stands up and tears roll down his cheeks as soon as he sees Meredith's tear stained face. He knew what was coming next.

"You said she would be fine!"

"I said there where always risk," Meredith tries to explain.

"But you said she would be fine. That there is nothing to worry about!"

"Sir, don't blame it on her, things go wrong in surgery all the time," Derek tried

"No!"

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_

Meredith walks down the lonely hospital hallway, and reaches the elevator to see that Derek was already in there, leaning against the wall. He casually smiles as she steps in beside him. It felt like the longest ride of their lives. How bad did both want to just hold the other. But no, that's wrong, things are they way they for a reason. _Ding_ one floor down. _Ding_ now two. _Ding_ finally the lobby. As they both made there way through the empty entrance, they hear a metal clang. Maybe sterile utensils had fallen? They shared a glance as the walked over to an empty OR, to see as they suspected, a ten-blade on the ground.

"A nurse must have not put it on the tray all the way," Derek suspects

They walk in, switch the light on ,and bend down to pick it up, suddenly the room goes pitch black and hands where clung around their bodies, they both screamed for their life.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

**A/N- So what do you think? Good? Bad? In-between? Please Review even if it's bad, I can take criticism, I think it can only help. So review away I want to know what you think!**

**If you can't tell, the lyrics are what separate the scenes, just for you to know!**

**R/R!**


	2. Torn

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 2 Torn**

_I thought I saw a man brought to life,  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified.  
He showed me what it was to cry;  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored.  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for,  
But I don't know him anymore.  
There's nothing where he used to lie,  
My conversation has run dry,  
That's what's going on, nothings fine I'm torn._

They were pulled by their limbs and thrown against a wall, farthest from any exit. As they both slid down that cold secluded wall, catching their lost breath, nightmares ran through their minds of what might come next. They look at each other with complete contemplation, it may have been pitch black, but somehow they were able to find the silhouette of the other, there hands clasped together, and held tight. There was an eerie silence of nothing but heavy breathes until a loud gunshot put an end to it. Meredith shrieked as Derek quickly wrapped his arms around her stiff frame, protecting her.

"You're okay, I'm right here, just breathe," He assured her calmly.

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_

They heard footsteps from afar become near. Closer and closer, they came until a sudden stop, and a beam of light hit their eyes. They both squinted from the brightness, for their eyes were no where near adjusted.

"You killed her and now it's your turn to join," a mysterious voice finally spoke.

"Join where?" Meredith interrogated, tears streaming down her pale complexion.

"I guess you will find out in…"The voice paused, "I say maybe twenty-four hours?"

They could hear as steps became faded and the door creaked open, then slammed shut. The lights suddenly come on, frightening the living days out of both of them.

"Derek," Meredith whispered, he voice husk.

"We'll get out of here, Mere," he replies, knowing not to say anything but encouraging words.

"It was Greg Lopper, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…why?"

Her blood ran cold, and every square inch of her body tightened. She just stared into space, incapable of doing anything more.

_So I guess the fortune tellers right;  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light.  
To crawl beneath my veins and now,  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much.  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn_

"Meredith?" There was no response, "Meredith, what is it?"

"Bomb," It was all she could say. Her throat was bone dry, as she rewet her cracked lips she repeated, "Bomb,"

"Bomb? There is a bomb?"

She tilts her head back and forth, as it all became clear. Because she tried to save someone's life, she might lose hers.

"Meredith we are going to be fine. We'll get out of this!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she blurts out, louder then expected, "You don't know that," she repeats quietly.

"I know," he admits

As fresh tears tumble down her face her wraps her in a bear hug. They lean back against the wall, and become very comfortable in each other's presence. He bluntly kisses the top of her head and they both just freeze.

_So I guess the fortune tellers right;  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light.  
To crawl beneath my veins and now,  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much.  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn_

Damn it! Why did I just do that? Why did I just kiss her when we aren't even together anymore? Damn it. He could feel her snuggle into his chest even more, and deeply sigh. She wasn't freaking out. Good, it was just an accident. Nothing happened actually. Nothing at all.

_There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn_

Did he just kiss my head? Did that just happen? Or is it just me, in an illusion because I don't want to die without him being mine? It was an illusion, nothing else but an illusion. She nuzzled into his deep broad shoulders as she began to relax a tiny bit more. Just him being there made all the difference. All she needed was him.

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel,  
I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed into something real,  
I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel;  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor.  
You're a little late; I'm already torn._


End file.
